Augmented reality (AR) displays have been employed in a wide variety of environments in which a displayed physical or virtual scene is augmented or enhanced with additional information (e.g., text, graphics, and so on) presented over the scene on the display from the perspective of the viewer. One example of an AR display is a heads-up display (HUD) for aircraft, automobiles, and the like, in which the information overlay is projected onto glass or another medium through which a user may view a physical scene, such as a roadway. Another example of an AR display is a display of a smart phone or tablet computer equipped with a camera such that a physical scene captured by the camera is presented on the display, with an informational overlay also being presented on the display over the scene. In another example of an AR display, a virtual scene, such as that presented in a first-person shooter (FPS) game, may be augmented with an informational overlay, with the virtual scene and the information overlay being presented on a video monitor, television, or the like.
In some situations, the informational overlay may obscure an area of interest within the scene, possibly rendering the informational overlay more of an impediment than an asset. For example, in an informational overlay that identifies points of interest (e.g., streets, stores, and so on), the portion of the informational overlay related to that point of interest may obscure part of the scene.